¿Qué es slash?
by Vampisandi
Summary: Traducción. Harry y Draco descubren el mundo del Drarry y el slash por accidente... mwahaha...


**Título: **¿Qué es Slash?  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Autora**: clarexama  
**Rating: **R/NC-17  
**Advertencias: **Slash ehm y crack  
**Link al original (sin espacios): **h t t p : / / clarex-ama./ 9906. html

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Este fic está escrito por diversión y traducido porque como parte de la orden drarryezca es mi deber dar a conocer historias como ésta al mundo, lamentablemente no hay ganancias xD

**N/A: **Okay, esto puede parecer tonto (y lo es) pero me gusta la idea de Harry y Draco juntos leyendo Drarry slashero, así que dispárenme.

**N/T: **Cuando leí este fic inmediatamente supe que debía ser traducido, además de que, a pesar de estar hecho rápidamente tiene muy buena redacción y me fue muy fácil la traducción, nos hizo reír enormemente a mí y Tsiu cuando nos pusimos a traducirlo en la facultad XDD. Traducción dedicada a perlitanegra ¡¡por su cumple!! (Lo sé, es un súper, mega retraso… de un mes, pero más vale tarde que nunca).

¿Qué es Slash?

El salón abandonado era un completo desastre, lleno hasta los bordes de viejos y arrugados pergaminos, frascos de tinta vacíos, sillas rotas, mesas volcadas, algo en el suelo pegajoso y oloroso que Harry no pudo identificar y polvo. ¡Polvo! Harry odiaba el polvo justo en ese momento, lo hacía estornudar y Harry no estaba de humor para estornudar.

No estaba de humor en lo absoluto para nada como eso. Más que nada, sólo quería sentarse en la sala común, hablar con Ron o Hermione ó solamente recostarse en su cama. De verdad, de verdad, _de verdad_ no quería pasar la tarde entera limpiando un salón de clases vandalizado por Peeves, con un ¡Draco Malfoy!

Dirigió una mirada acusadora en dirección del Slytherin rubio.

– ¿Podrías dejar de balancear esa escoba como un maldito imbécil y empezar a barrer como una persona normal? – gruñó Harry irritado y arrugó la nariz en disgusto. Harry no pudo decir si fue por la mugre o por Draco.

– Este es el trabajo de un sirviente – se quejó Draco y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Harry – ¡No hay forma de que lo averigüe! En mi libro una escoba está hecha para _volar_, para nada más.

Un rápido comentario mordaz acerca de él siendo un mal jugador, casi se escapa de los labios de Harry pero, se lo tragó justo a tiempo. No quería discutir y definitivamente no quería pelear… bueno, a decir verdad, reflexionó Harry, de verdad quería pelear y enseñarle al presumido bastardo unas cuantas cosas pero, desafortunadamente no podía. Bueno, técnicamente sí podía, pero como no quería darse el lujo de ser expulsado de Hogwarts, no podía.

Harry suspiró y lo ignoró.

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo y una vez más le dio la espalda a Harry.

No se habían hablado el uno al otro en toda la tarde, sólo un par de señalamientos de aquí y allá y Harry estaba perfectamente bien con ello.

Harry sentía pena por sí mismo, era forzado a limpiar ese salón sin usar magia y la única compañía que tenía era Malfoy. En verdad no se sentía con ganas de iniciar una conversación con el rubio porque ya era mucho _trabajo_ y _castigo_ en una sola tarde.

Harry tomó unos cuantos viejos libros raídos y los colocó en el librero, cuando lo hizo algunas partículas de polvo se deslizaron en el aire.

Se preguntó si podrían terminar esa noche. En ese momento no podía ver el fin de ello, el aula seguía luciendo como el infierno y eso era decir poco.

Harry miró hacia la ventana, el sol se ponía, los últimos retazos de luz llenaban el aula de colores cálidos y las sombras se hacían más grandes.

La luz dorada iluminaba el cabello de Malfoy; casi brillaba en la semi-oscuridad. Se veía, bueno, bonito, pensó Harry, todo dorado, sedoso, cálido, suave… pero mientras estuviera en la cabeza de Malfoy, Harry lo consideraba feo.

Harry levantó una pila de pergaminos y caminó pasando a Malfoy para depositar los papeles en un cesto.

Darles detención había sido lo correcto, Harry lo sabía, aún así pensaba que el castigo era un poco duro. Malfoy y él sólo habían _tratado_ de hechizarse el uno al otro, no lo habían logrado. De acuerdo, tal vez sólo fue el hecho de que los habían detenido antes de que pudieran decir las maldiciones, pero ningún daño se había hecho, así que en serio, ese castigo era innecesario.

Malfoy balanceó su escoba violentamente y causó que una nube de polvo llenara el aire. Harry tosió fuertemente y tiró los pergaminos viejos en el proceso.

Harry lo miró con dureza y se agachó para recoger el nuevo desastre hecho en el suelo. Draco sólo sonrió, se encogió de hombros como si hubiera sido un accidente y volvió a su trabajo.

– Muy bien, cálmate Harry – se tranquilizó a sí mismo – No lo vale – En vez de hacer una rabieta y patear el trasero de Malfoy, Harry se decidió por un castigo mental y se imaginó a Malfoy siendo golpeado en la cara (una y otra vez) con esa maldita escoba suya.

Con su temperamento de nuevo bajo control. Harry juntó los papeles y se puso de pie.

Todos eran muy diferentes, pensó Harry mientras les echaba una mirada rápida a través de la pila. Algunos de los papeles eran notas, algunos eran conversaciones secretas entre amigos y algunos de ellos eran cartas-de-amor-nunca-enviadas.

Harry estudió el garabato de una lechuza gorda. La lechuza vestía un sombrero de hongo y si Harry no estaba equivocado estaba bailando tap. Raro…

Le dio vuelta a la hoja con la lechuza y sus ojos se posaron en lo que aparentaba ser un pergamino sin usar.

La superficie del papel en blanco estaba lisa, excepto por dos palabras bellamente escritas atravesando justo en medio con tinta negra: _Draco Malfoy._

Harry le dio una rápida mirada a Malfoy que aún parecía estar un poco malhumorado. Quitó su mirada del engreído Slytherin y su atención regresó al pergamino en sus manos. Con el entrecejo fruncido estudio el papel con más cuidado.

Para decepción de Harry no había mensajes secretos o algo interesante en lo absoluto, sólo el maldito nombre.

Eso era tan típico de Malfoy, escribir su nombre en algo y luego tirarlo ¡Un total desperdicio de papel!

Harry suspiró molesto.

–Malfoy, creo que esto es tuyo – le dijo Harry al otro chico en un tono irritado.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta para encarar a Harry una vez más. Con una expresión similar de molestia pero, con un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos.

– ¿De qué hablas, Potter? –arrastró las palabras – puedo asegurarte que nada de lo que hay en este cuarto me pertenece. ¿Por qué razón en la tierra me gustaría tener basura como esta? – hizo un gesto con la mano para ilustrar su punto.

–Bueno, tiene tu nombre en él, Malfoy – recusó Harry.

–No, eso es… ¿Qué? ¿Mi nombre? ¡Déjame ver eso! – caminó hacia Harry y extendió su mano.

–Mira… Draco Malfoy – Harry le dio el papel – ¿Estabas practicando tu firma ó sólo te gusta escribir tu propio nombre?

–Cállate – murmuró Malfoy y observó el papel. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona y volvió a mirar a Harry.

– ¿Sabes leer, Potter?

– ¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí ¿De qué hablas?

– Entonces ¿Sólo tienes problemas al leer tu propio nombre?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Malfoy, de qué rayos hablas?

– Hasta donde yo sé, no tengo, gracias a dios, una horrible cicatriz en mi frente, unos lentes verdaderamente feos ó un cabello rebelde y, mi nombre en definitiva no es, ugh, ¡Harry Potter! Así que creo que esto es tuyo – sonrió y le regresó el pergamino – Tiene tu nombre en él, no el mío, tarado estúpido.

Harry miró el pergamino. Algo estaba muy mal aquí…

– Ehm, Malfoy, este no es mi nombre.

– ¡En serio Potter, pensé que estabas bromeando! ¿Qué tan torpe eres? ¿Quieres que te lo lea en voz alta para que puedas escuchar que _es _tu nombre?

El Slytherin le quitó el pergamino de las manos a Harry y empezó a leer.

– Escucha, claramente dice Har… espera – Malfoy cerró la boca y se quedó viendo el papel sin creérselo – pero… estaba seguro… ¿Cómo pudo…?

– Debió haber cambiado – meditó Harry y estiró su cuellos para poder leer la nueva palabra desde donde estaba parado.

– ¿Crees que esté maldito? – le preguntó Harry a Malfoy y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras pensaba en el diario de Tom Riddle.

– No lo creo, sólo encantado… – Malfoy leyó la palabra otra vez – _Slash_… ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

– No lo sé – dijo Harry sinceramente.

Y luego algo pasó, el papel cambió de nuevo. La palabra desapareció y palabras completamente nuevas eran escritas por una mano invisible,

_El cuarto casi estaba oscuro, sólo la luz de la luna plateada podía atravesar la oscuridad absorbente de la noche._

_La pared estaba fría y dura debajo de sus pálidos dedos y, su espalda comenzaba a doler pero, no importaba, se quedó parado donde se encontraba. _

_Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en la vieja puerta de madera al otro lado del salón. Parecía que esperaba, esperaba a que algo pasara… o tal vez… esperaba a que alguien llegara._

Cuando terminó de leer, Harry miró a Malfoy que se veía tan confundido como él mismo.

– ¿Qué demonios es esto? – farfulló Malfoy y le dio la vuelta al papel en sus manos.

– No tengo idea – respondió Harry y tomó el pergamino – Pero creo que podemos concluir que está hechizado.

– ¿En serio lo crees? – se burló Malfoy – ¡No tenía idea!

– ¡Deja de ser un idiota Malfoy, no está ayudando! – Harry estudió el papel en sus manos y trató de no ponerle atención a Malfoy y a sus insultos.

– Potter, honestamente ¡Claro que está hechizado! Somos magos ¿de acuerdo? Vivimos en un mundo mágico ¿Eso te suena? Dudo que los papeles muggles actúen así ¿Has visto que las palabras desaparezcan en un papel muggle cuando las lees en voz alta? Porque yo no. ¡Potter, a veces eres tan estúpido!

– ¿Qué- qué fue lo que dijiste? – preguntó Harry y levantó la vista del papel.

– Que… ¿eres muy estúpido? – repitió Malfoy con presunción.

– No, no, eso no. La otra cosa, lo de que las palabras desaparecen ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

– ¿Has visto que las palabras desaparezcan en un papel muggle cuando las lees en voz alta?

– ¡Claro! – exclamó Harry con los ojos otra vez en el papel.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Las palabras en el papel desaparecen al leerlas en voz alta y luego son reemplazadas por otras. Eso es todo.

– ¿Eso es todo?

– Sí, escucha

Harry leyó en voz alta las palabras del pergamino, cuando terminó las palabras se desvanecieron y prontamente fueron reemplazadas por nuevas.

– Ves, palabras nuevas – dijo Harry y leyó el nuevo párrafo en voz alta.

"_La vieja puerta crujió y se abrió. Un joven entró, con su rostro ligeramente inquieto, como si no estuviera seguro de estar ó no ahí. Al final de su varita había una luz brillante y era reflejada en sus lentes. Dos ojos verdes brillantes, destellaban detrás del vidrio y su cabello era negro como la noche. _

_Cuando el recién llegado notó al rubio de ojos grises parado en la pared, se detuvo…"_

– Espera un momento – dijo Malfoy lentamente – estos dos jóvenes… suenan mucho a…

– A ti y a mi – terminó Harry con gran sorpresa – ¿Crees qué…?

– No lo sé, esto es un poco extraño… ¿Tal vez debamos seguir leyendo?

Harry observó el nuevo párrafo, luego asintió y continuó.

"_El rubio no se movió ni saludó al otro, sólo se quedó viendo al recién llegado con las cejas ligeramente levantadas, sus dedos apretaban la varita en su mano. Se quedaron parados así por un largo rato, viéndose el uno al otro, sin atreverse a hablar, sin atreverse a hacer esa reunión una realidad._

_Finalmente se las arreglaron para romper el silencio_

–…_Malfoy – dijo el moreno lentamente y bajó la varita._

_El rubio sonrió y dio un paso adelante – Pensé que no vendrías Potter."_

– ¿Qué coño? ¡Debiste haber leído mal Potter! ¡En serio! ¡Dame eso! – Malfoy le arrebató el pergamino y se le quedo viendo sin poder creérselo.

– No, no lo hice, claramente decía _Malfoy_ y _Potter_… Esto…esto da miedo… ¿Quién querría escribir una historia sobre nosotros? ¡No lo entiendo!

Malfoy se sentó en una mesa, sus ojos encontraron los de Harry – No tengo idea pero tiene que ser alguien de Hogwarts ¿verdad?

–Bueno, no necesariamente tiene que, pero las posibilidades son mayores puesto que encontramos el papel en un salón de clases. Probablemente es una idea de una broma de un estudiante.

– ¿Tal vez el nombre del autor está escrito al final de la historia? – dijo Malfoy y Harry notó la curiosidad en su voz. Harry tuvo que admitir que incluso cuando eso era un poco, bueno, raro, también era bastante emocionante, en alguna forma extraña.

– Sí, tal vez.

Malfoy leyó el siguiente párrafo, su voz era alta y clara.

"_Harry Potter dio otro paso adelante, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos y, Draco Malfoy hizo lo mismo _(– Esto es tan raro –dijo antes de continuar)._ Ambos chicos respiraban lentamente, causando que sus pechos subieran y bajaran al mismo tiempo. _

_La luz de la luna se coló por la ventana y los hizo verse de un blanco lechoso, incluso Draco parecía más pálido de lo usual. Las sombras oscuras en sus rostros hacían un bello contraste con su piel._

– _Pensé que no querías que viniera – dijo Harry, su voz era seria pero Draco captó en sus ojos una ligera mirada burlona._

_Ambos la sabían, la verdad, no había vuelta atrás y el pensamiento hizo a Draco querer gritar, hizo querer romper a Harry, quiso caer en pedazos… y aún así no dio un paso atrás. Necesitaba esto, quería esto… y sabía que Harry se sentía de la misma manera."_

– ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, es eso que ambos necesitamos es demasía y al mismo tiempo no? ¡Esto no tiene sentido! No es posible querer algo tanto que te haga querer caer en pedazos – exclamó Malfoy fuertemente – Éste es un autor de mierda… Yo no quiero caer en pedazos – añadió gruñendo.

– Hmmm… sí, tal vez – dijo Harry un poco inseguro. No sabía el porqué pero tenía un mal presentimiento de ello.

Malfoy quien aún parecía un poco ofendido aclaró su garganta y siguió.

"_Harry observó en los ojos grises del otro chico; como una tormenta de plata pura. Normalmente cuando Harry miraba en esos ojos, sólo veía fría malicia pero, en ciertas ocasiones como ésa, podía ver más, mucho más… emociones puras pasaron rápidamente en un movimiento de torbellino… odio, desconfianza, desprecio, pero también curiosidad, confusión y deseo…"_

– Wow, soy muy bueno en todo eso de-leer-emociones-en-los-ojos –dijo Harry sorprendido – Digo, no puedo creer que haya podido distinguir todas tus emociones sólo por ver en tus ojos – se río- Soy bien talentoso.

– ¿Por qué hay deseo en mis ojos? – dijo Draco en shock, ignorando completamente a Harry – ¿Por qué te veo con deseo en mis ojos? ¡Eso está mal!

– Bueno, ¿tal vez tengo algo que tú quieres? Ya sabes una cosa o algo –dijo Harry –Probablemente no sea nada, continúa Malfoy.

Malfoy no parecía muy convencido pero siguió leyendo.

"_Ambos sintieron la intensidad causada por su mirada, un velo de tensión electrizante, como chispas de poder punzándoles por todo el cuerpo, llevándolos más cerca… más cerca, hasta que sólo estuvieron a unos centímetro de distancia._

_Harry sintió la familiar sensación de excitación recorriendo su tensado cuerpo._

_El fervor casi era abrumador y Harry cerró los ojos, miedoso de lo que pudiera pasar si no lo hacía. En el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron sintió la hermosa sensación de los suaves…"_

Malfoy se detuvo abruptamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que leyó. El color se fue de su cara por una fracción de segundo, antes de regresar de golpe y entintar sus mejillas de rosa. Miró del papel a Harry y de Harry al papel un par de veces, evidentemente disgustado.

Después dejó salir un lamento traumatizado y tiró el papel, lo dejó caer al piso como si estuviera infectado de una enfermedad peligrosa.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Harry un poco nervioso. Seguramente debió ser algo terrible ya que, Draco se veía completamente irritado.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza con las mejillas aún rosas, farfullando algo de cómo el autor estaba absolutamente enfermo.

Harry levantó el pergamino y leyó la última línea en voz alta.

"_En el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron sintió la hermosa sensación de los suaves labios de Draco sobre los suyos…"_

– Mierda –Harry prácticamente gritó – ¡¿Nos estamos _besando_?! P-pero somos hombres y-y enemigos. ¿Por qué querríamos besarnos? ¡Eso simplemente es asqueroso!

– Esto es una locura – chilló Draco, encontrando al fin la habilidad para hablar coherentemente de nuevo – Pura locura. Quien sea que haya escrito esa _historia_ – con el dedo apuntó acusadoramente al papel – Definitivamente debe estar en San Mungo.

Harry asintió, no podía creer que existiera alguien que se hubiera imaginado y escrito sobre Malfoy y él, _besándose_. ¿Quién hacía ese tipo de cosas? Harry se sintió lo suficientemente traumado por el resto de su vida.

– En cuanto averigüe quién es el maldito autor – susurró Draco amenazante.

– Sí, sé a lo que te refieres – dijo Harry lóbregamente y después ambos guardaron silencio.

Un silencio bastante incómodo llenó la habitación.

Afuera, el sol poniente casi desaparecía y la noche avanzaba cada vez más cerca.

– Ehmm… bueno… – dijo Harry después de un rato – ¿Seguimos leyendo?

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres oír más? – preguntó Draco y sus cejas casi desaparecieron en la línea de cabello.

– No, no, no entiendas mal. No es porque _quiera _– se apuró a explicar Harry sonrojándose completamente. Malfoy curvó una ceja y se le quedó viendo – Tú mismo lo dijiste…

– ¿Decir qué? – preguntó Malfoy

– Que tal vez el nombre del autor esté escrito al final… Y no sé tú pero yo quisiera saber quién es.

Draco consideró esto y después arrastró las palabras – De acuerdo, es bueno saber a quién vas a asesinar… Pero Potter, aclaremos esto ¡NO vamos a decirle a nadie de esta mierda! ¡No quiero darle ideas raras sobre nosotros a la gente loca!

– No seas estúpido Malfoy. Claro que no – respondió Harry

– Muy bien, sigue leyendo

– ¿Por qué tú no? – preguntó Harry molesto

– ¡Estúpido, por qué yo lo hice la última vez! – se burló Draco

Harry suspiró y se preparó mentalmente, tal vez sólo debía hacerlo con decisión. Se sentó en la mesa opuesta a Malfoy, aclaró su garganta y empezó a leer.

"_El beso fue gentil, los labios rozando delicadamente los otros en una dulce sensación de éxtasis, como si estuvieran tratando de acostumbrarse a ella."_

Harry tragó y observó brevemente a Malfoy quien parecía bastante disgustado, con las mejillas aún coloreadas con ese tono rosa. Harry miró otra vez el papel y continuó.

"_Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Draco cuando Harry dejó que su lengua se deslizara suavemente sobre su labio inferior. Draco abrió su boca para invitar a la intrusa y recibió la lengua de Harry con la suya propia._

_El pulso del Gryffindor estaba aumentando y sintió una urgencia desesperada de estar más cerca del otro chico. El beso se profundizó y Harry arrojó su varita que cayó en el suelo con un suave click. La luz al final de ésta se apagó y la única fuente de luz que quedaba era la de la luna."_

Esto era bastante surreal, pensó Harry, sentado ahí y leyendo una historia aparentemente "erótica" sobre Malfoy y él…

"_Draco deslizó sus manos hacia arriba de la espalda de Harry ciñéndolos más cerca, haciendo jadear a Harry cuando sus cuerpos al fin hicieron contacto. Harry asió la cabeza de Malfoy y la forzó a ladearse queriendo explorar su boca entera. Malfoy gruñó, sus dedos se hundían fuertemente en la espalda de Harry y Harry podía sentir los latidos del otro chico acrecentando de ritmo._

_El calor aumentaba dentro de ellos, ardiente e hirviendo, abrumador…"_

Harry quiso humedecer sus labios con su lengua porque, de pronto, su boca se sintió un poco seca. Por una vez, Malfoy no estaba interrumpiendo, sólo estaba sentado ahí en silencio y escuchando la voz de Harry. Éste pudo ver que escuchaba cada palabra…

"_Se alejaron un poco para tomar aire; el beso los había dejado sin aliento. Los jóvenes, jadeantes, se miraron el uno al otro directo a los ojos, sus rostros estaban tan cercanos que los colores casi se volvían difusos. Draco iba a besarlo de nuevo pero, Harry lo detuvo empujando gentilmente con una mano en su hombro._

– _Mis lentes – masculló explicándole con la voz ronca de deseo._

_Malfoy asintió y observó a Harry quitarse los lentes distraídamente, arrojándolos como lo había hecho con la varita. _

_Sonrió, se inclinó hacia a delante y besó a Draco de nuevo, Su lengua se hizo camino a través de sus labios recorrió los dientes del Slytherin y el interior de sus mejillas antes de finalmente acariciar su lengua en un suave y demandante ritmo."_

Harry verdaderamente esperaba que el Harry-ficticio y el Draco-ficticio no hicieran nada más que besarse porque eso sería aún más embarazoso y Harry no estaba seguro de poder manejarlo.

Sus mejillas ardían y se sentía un poco estúpido leyéndole esa historia a Malfoy.

"_Sus cuerpos se apretaban fuertemente y era difícil no sentir la excitación del otro. Sentían que las ropas entre ellos los reprimían, los sofocaban…_

_Draco empezó a oprimir sus caderas contra las de Harry, provocando que el moreno gimiera suavemente contra sus labios. El dulce placer envió escalofríos a través de sus cuerpos, era una sensación demasiado abrasadora, casi demasiado intensa como para poder soportarla, pero al mismo tiempo ambos querían que durara más…"_

Draco tragó haciendo que Harry lo mirara.

Parecía tenso, avergonzado y un poco incómodo sentado en la mesa opuesta a la de Harry.

Por una fracción de segundo la mirada de Harry recayó en los labios del muchacho. Estaban un poco abiertos, con apariencia suave y parecía como si Malfoy los hubiera lamido segundos antes porque estaban brillantes y húmedos.

Otra vez Harry quitó la mirada rápidamente.

– Ehm ¿Crees que vamos a… ya sabes? – preguntó Malfoy, un sonrojo bañó sus mejillas – ¡Por qué eso sería asqueroso!

– Espero que no – dijo Harry y trató de calmarse un poco, si iba a leer esta historia tenía que estar templado.

Respiró hondo y continuó leyendo tratando de ignorar el hecho de que esta historia era de Malfoy y él.

"_Harry bajó sus manos hacia el pecho de Draco, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los pequeños botones de la camisa. Draco gimió y alejó su boca de la de Harry, solamente para poder hacer un camino de besos en el cuello del joven de ojos verdes. Draco trazó círculos con su lengua sobre un punto sensible justo detrás del oído del chico, dejando que los dientes rasguñaran la suave piel, mordiendo gentilmente y haciendo que Harry jadeara. Después con su lengua talentosa alivió el dolor en la piel tersa._

– _Potter, quítate la camisa – susurró Draco en su oído, con la voz ronca y reflejando necesidad."_

– ¡No te quites la camisa! ¡No quiero eso! ¡Déjatela puesta por el amor de Dios! – chilló Draco – Oh, esto va más allá de lo horrible… ¡No quiero besarte si estás medio desnudo!

– Sí, porque besarme de la otra forma está bien.

– Oh, muy gracioso Potter. Cállate y sigue leyendo para que podamos terminar con esto.

– Entonces deja de interrumpir Malfoy – respondió Harry.

– Sólo sigue leyendo.

"_Harry hizo lo que se le pidió y se quitó la camisa, revelando la suave e increíble piel que había debajo. Draco lo besó aprobatoriamente y dejó que sus manos exploraran hambrientamente el torso recientemente expuesto._

– _Tú también – susurró Harry casi gimiendo._

_Draco se quitó rápidamente su propia camisa y la sensación de piel contra piel, sólo fue como añadir combustible a las llamas. Ambos jóvenes jadearon y gimotearon, los sonidos de su excitación fueron directo a sus ingles._

_Harry empujó a Draco hacia el suelo, se sentó a horcadas sobre él y lo besó posesivamente. Luego de un rato rompió el beso y lamió un camino hacia las tetillas duras de Draco. Tomó una en su boca y succionó duro, logrando que Draco cerrara sus ojos fuertemente de puro deseo." _

Harry sintió que se le iba el aliento, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y notó que su voz sonaba un poco ronca. Mentalmente se dijo que era porque estaba cansado pero, en el fondo sabía la verdad.

"_Draco arqueó la espalda y se retorció debajo de él, la lujuria salía de su cuerpo con tal fuerza que por poco lo aturdía. Sus penes erectos se frotaban uno contra el otro a través de sus pantalones y Draco sintió el fuego corriendo por sus venas como agua hirviendo._

_La piel de Draco estaba húmeda y ardiente, mechones de cabello se pegaban a su frente._

– _¿Acaso sabes – susurró Harry, sus labios juguetonamente cerca de los suyos – lo sexy que te ves ahora Malfoy?"_

– Muy bien Potter, déjamelo a mí desde aquí – dijo Draco repentinamente y le arrebató el pergamino a Harry.

– Ehm, de acuerdo – dijo Harry, sonando bastante sorprendido.

La verdad era que Draco se correría en sus pantalones si Harry continuaba leyendo.

La voz de Harry sonaba tan jodidamente sexy, sin aliento y ronca, llevando a Draco a la locura. Nunca pensó que Potter lo haría sentir de esa manera… ¡Necesitaba detenerlo inmediatamente!

Draco tosió ligeramente y continuó leyendo, trató de sonar lo más indiferente que pudo… porque tenía esa situación bajo control. No había necesidad de asustarse. No había necesidad de entrar en pánico. No había necesidad de cuestionar su sexualidad… Claro…

"– _Claro que soy sexy – jadeó Draco con los ojos cerrados, sus dedos pálidos arañaron el suelo de roca y se doblaron en un puño. – Soy un Malfoy, está en mi sangre._

– _Seguimos con tu modestia – se burló Harry y lo besó de nuevo._

– _Mmm… sigue con eso, sí…_

– _Eres un pomposo ¿lo sabías? – dijo Harry bajando una mano a su estómago deteniéndose en la orilla de sus calzoncillos, acariciando los rizos rubios de vello justo arriba de la cintura. _

– _Sí, algunos dicen eso – Draco gimió y subió sus caderas – Potter, por favor apúrate. Me estás matando._

_Harry se rió y siguió trazando esos lentos y desquiciantes trazos en su estómago – Me gusta verte sufrir._

– _Estás enfermo – jadeó Draco y trató de bajarse el cierre él mismo pero Harry hizo sus manos a un lado._

– _No hagas trampa._

– _¡No es hacer trampa! ¡Sólo hago lo que es necesario!_

– _Pequeña serpiente perversa – susurró Harry y lamió un círculo alrededor de su ombligo._

– _Yo no soy la serpiente aquí, tú lo eres – dijo Draco sin aliento, boqueando por aire._

– _Sí lo eres – siseó Harry en lengua pársel y de repente los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par._

– _Haz eso de nuevo._

– _Esto – siseó Harry y ocasionó que otro escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Draco._

– _Joder, eso suena sexy…"_

– No es cierto – exclamó Draco, sentía una desesperada necesidad de encontrar algo que pudiera criticar.

– ¿Qué no es cierto? – preguntó Harry un poco turbado.

– La lengua pársel ¡no suena sexy! Recuerdo haberte oído hablándole a esa serpiente en segundo año y no sonaba sexy en lo absoluto. Más bien sonaba bastante feo.

– Bueno, creo que depende de lo que estás diciendo – respondió Harry sonando un poco ofendido.

– Sí claro, como si las serpientes fueran buenas en el lenguaje sucio – ridiculizó Draco, aliviado de al fin tener algo con lo cual pudiera provocar a Harry.

– No las serpientes, ¡Los hablantes de pársel!

– El pársel suena horrible ¡Potter, acéptalo!

– No es cierto – Harry se estaba enojando.

– ¡Sí es cierto! Sólo la gente retrasada está lo suficientemente loca como para llamar el pársel sexy y para probar mi punto, sólo mira este pergamino – ondeó el papel en su mano – Digo, este autor obviamente está loco y él ó ella aparentemente encuentra la lengua pársel sexy ¡Así que debe ser prueba suficiente de que no lo es!

– Sólo porque una persona loca piense que es sexy ¡No significa que _solamente_ sea gente loca Malfoy!

– Pues yo pienso que sí y no puedes probarme lo contrario – Draco se sintió confiado y, seguro en el suelo de nuevo. Estaba discutiendo con Potter y todo era como solía ser. Sin gemidos ardientes o lecturas que quitan la respiración, sólo las viejas y buenas peleas.

– De hecho, sí puedo – dijo Harry con ojos maliciosos – Malfoy no te consideras una persona loca ¿o sí?

– No, no lo hago ¿Cuál es tu punto Potter? – Draco se sintió un poco inquieto.

Harry saltó sobre sus pies y caminó hacia donde Draco estaba sentado.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Draco, se empezaba a sentir bastante ansioso.

– Sólo probándote que estás mal – dijo Harry y miró la pequeña serpiente de Slytherin en el pecho de Draco. Necesitada "estar de humor."

A Draco no le gustaba eso en lo absoluto. No le gustaba el hecho de que Harry estuviera tan cerca, viendo a su pecho, y no le gustaba el hecho de que Harry planeara probar que estaba equivocado…

Harry se quedó parado por un par de minutos y, Draco comenzó a preguntarse si iba a hacer algo en lo absoluto. Iba a hacer un comentario hiriente cuando Harry levantó su cabeza y encontró los ojos de Draco. Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara mientras se acercaba.

Draco sintió que el aire se atoraba en su garganta.

– ¿Draco, te has preguntado que se siente besar a un chico? – siseó Harry en un susurró bajo y un escalofrío descendió hacia la espalda de Draco. Así no recordaba que fuera el pársel, para nada…

– La sensación de sus labios sobre los tuyos, calientes, cálidos, quemando… – los sonidos siseantes emanaban como líquido de los labios de Harry, tan tentadores y ardientes.

– La sensación de su lengua en tu boca y sus manos en tu cuerpo. Sus dedos acariciando tu suave piel…

Cada nervio en Draco parecía que estaba siendo tensado hasta el punto de ruptura, su respiración era irregular y sus dedos se aferraban a la orilla de la mesa…

– … podemos intentarlo. Justo aquí, en esta mesa Draco – susurró Harry en su oído, haciendo que Draco jadeara y reprimiera un gemido. Esto era tan jodidamente sexy, no podía aguantarlo. La voz de Harry envió olas de lujuria a través de él, era intolerable.

– ¿Lo hacemos? – los labios de Harry yacían espectrales justo encima de su piel, Draco podía oír su respiración.

Draco sabía que seguramente se veía patético… jadeando, con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios ligeramente abiertos, las manos aferrándose a la mesa tan fuerte que sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos… y en la cima de todo, sus pantalones se sentían en extremo apretados…

Harry miró a Draco directamente a los ojos y Draco notó que él también se veía un poco agitado.

La mirada de Draco cayó en la boca del otro chico y tragó fuerte, imaginando el daño y los estragos que los labios de Harry podrían causar en su autocontrol.

Draco supo que sólo sería cuestión de segundos antes de que se inclinara hacia adelante y probara esos labios. Necesitaba hacer algo; necesitaba alejar a Harry… Tenía que detener esto o las cosas irían mal…

– De acuerdo, tú ganas – Draco se escuchó a sí mismo decir, con la voz temblorosa y sin aliento.

Harry dio un paso atrás – ¿Ganar? Oh, ganar, ehm, sí – caminó de regreso a su asiento y Draco suspiró aliviado – Supongo que no te tengo que decir te lo dije.

– Sólo cállate Potter.

Una vez más un incómodo silencio flotó entre ellos. Draco dio vueltas en su asiento muy ensimismado y Harry pronto estuvo viendo sus zapatos…

Draco miró acusadoramente al papel… maldito pedazo de pergamino… maldito autor demente… maldito Potter sexy.

– ¿Sigo leyendo yo? – se ofreció Harry farfullando y tomó el pergamino. Draco no dijo nada.

"– _Vaya, vaya, el Slytherin parece tener un fetiche con la lengua pársel, qué sorpresa._

– _¡Potter cállate y baja el cierre!_

– _No te tienes que poner gruñón – dijo Harry en voz baja y lamió su clavícula._

– _Entonces dame lo que quiero._

– _¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Harry miró en sus ojos grises. La intensidad de la mirada lo hizo bastante claro para ambos. _

– _A ti – susurró Draco en un tono apenas audible, sus labios formaron las palabras que Harry tanto quería escuchar. Draco levantó la cabeza del suelo y besó a Harry con tanta pasión que casi lastimaba. _

_Un sonido gutural escapó de los labios de Harry, bajó su mano por en medio de los dos y abrió sus pantalones."_

Esto era, Draco iba a perder la cordura.

"_Draco apretó sus párpados cerrados y gimió profundamente mientras Harry tocaba su pene duro, sus dedos acariciaban delicadamente. _

_Las manos de Draco estaban bajando los pantalones de Harry, necesitaban poder moverse uno contra el otro sin dificultades._

_Harry gemía y jadeaba una y otra vez enloqueciendo a Draco de deseo._

– _Oh, Dios, Malfoy – gimoteó Harry cuando sus penes erectos se tocaron por primera vez._

_Se empezaron a mover, las caderas se golpeaban entre ellas, haciéndolos gemir y cortando su respiración. _

_Draco se asió de los hombros de Harry como soporte, apretándolos fuertemente, dejando las marcas rojas de sus dedos, pero no le importó. Lo único que le importaba era la increíble y demoledora explosión creciendo en su estómago._

_Eso y Harry…_

_Los dedos de Harry estaban profundamente enterrados en el cabello de Draco, agarrando los rizos rubios firmemente. Su frente descansaba en la de Draco, respiraba fuertemente a través de su nariz._

_Sus cuerpos temblaban y los sonidos guturales que hacían rompían el silencio de la noche._

– _Mmm… Oh, Dios, H-harry… __Yo… Joder – jadeó Draco en voz alta. Veía puntos en sus ojos y supo que no duraría mucho._

– _Sí… esto es… sólo, oh…_

_Cuando los orgasmos estremecieron sus cuerpos enredados, ambos gritaron fuerte, sin importarles si serían escuchados."_

¡Y lo hizo! Draco Malfoy perdió la cordura.

Antes de saber que pasaba, había acortado la distancia que había entre ellos. Harry detuvo su lectura y miró a Draco con ojos grandes y redondos.

– ¿Malfoy qué estás…?

Draco se inclinó y lo besó.

Sus labios rozaron suavemente los de Harry, inseguros y dudosos pero con un fervor tan fascinante que Harry sintió mariposas aleteando en su estómago.

Lentamente, Harry empezó a corresponderle el beso y de pronto todo lo que importaba era la sensación avasalladora de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos.

Harry rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Draco y lo jaló para acercarlo… Draco dejó que su lengua se deslizara sobre el labio superior de Harry y sus manos subieron para acariciar su rostro.

Ambos estaban perdidos en la sensación del otro… perdidos en un mundo de fantasía tan de ensueño y a la vez tan real.

La oscuridad que los rodeaba hacia bastante difícil ver que tan desordenada estaba en verdad el aula y las estrellas resplandecían a través de la ventana haciendo que la escena pareciera casi mágica.

El viejo pedazo de pergamino yacía olvidado en el suelo sobre un montón de polvo.

Las únicas palabras que quedaban eran las no dichas.

_Después de ello, Harry colapsó encima de Draco totalmente cansado. El Slytherin lo rodeó con sus brazos por instinto y lo besó en la coronilla de la cabeza._

_El suelo estaba frío y duro pero no les importó…_

Fin

**N/A** **vol. 2: **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve algo de tiempo para escribir algo… ahora estoy oxidada agita la cabeza en aflicción  
Pero no importa, por favor dejen reviews :)  
Y sé que probablemente hay toneladas de errores de dedo, pero al menos tengo una excusa decente, estoy en medio de mis finales y mi cabeza está un poco atolondrada y en verdad no tengo ganas de revisar los errores. Soy una persona floja, lo sé. Están bienvenidos a señalarlos :)  
Por cierto, esto es un one-shot, lo que significa gente, que no hay secuela ;)

**N/T vol.2** : Listooo me tardé milenios por floja debo aceptarlo, no está beteado por lo que si encuentran algún error, digo lo mismo que la autora, son bienvenidos a señalarlo.


End file.
